Schnee's Nuts
by Cornonjacob
Summary: Weiss meets a new friend who happens to be a bad OC with no development and impresses her with loads of money. And other assets. Trigger Warning: Themes, Trigger Warning: Trans fats.


Weiss was just casually strolling down an alley, heading for From Dust Till Dawn so that she could rob it again, when some bitch ass faunus girl with stupid antlers bumped into her unintentionally, completely triggering Weiss.

At this sleight, Weiss fumed internally and clenched her anus in rage, hard enough to create diamonds from coal, but continued on her journey for the sake of free shit.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The doe apologized in accordance with common courtesy, which only enraged the heiress further.

"Don't touch me, motherfucker. Get out!" Weiss hissed as she spun around fast enough for her lame, asymmetrical ponytail to super slam the stranger into a wall.

She yelled out as she fell and tried to get up, but before allowing her to rise into a less vulnerable position, Weiss whipped out her extra long and white boner, named Myrtenasty, and silenced the girl by cramming it down her raw throat.

The poor deer still stood up so hard that she was no longer sitting down, but Weiss' cock was so immense that it just pushed her back down before she could reach her regularly scheduled height. The heiress grabbed her antlers and tenderized her moronic face with Schnee's nuts before creaming the venison from the inside. It was really funny because she gagged and coughed the Schnee seed back up, and now her face and still clothed titties were stained whiter than Donald Trump.

"Keep kicking her, keep kicking her, keep kicking her!" Weiss started screaming suddenly as she proceeded to repeatedly kick her victim in the stomach, which only made her cough up even more cum.

Weiss' absolutely reasonable beatdown grew more intense as she started having flashbacks about her abusive relationship with her father, who treated her as a man because of her penis above her pussy despite her identifying as a faunuskin woman, just like Samus Aran except she was just a transgender woman.

"Come here, come here, come here. It's people like this who want to keep you down, keep you afraid. You have to show them you're not afraid, you gotta show them you're a man. Kick him. Don't give that look that your mother gives, you do what I tell you, kick him! Kick him!" Flashback rich father man shouted at smaller Weiss as he made her pound some faunus woman who had tried to assassinate him with their massive members.

"What's your name you worthless sack of shit?" Weiss asked with great compassion.

"I-it's Lucy." The now named worthless sack of shit stammered meekly, fearful for her life and robbed of her dignity. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably but it was alright because her crying helped wash away some of the cum so that she wouldn't be as fucking sticky.

Suddenly, crying was not alright because Weiss started rubbing her dick all over Lucy's face, and used the tears as lubricant for her already stiffening cock, and grabbed Lucy's antlers for traction. Weiss then proceeded to sodomize Lucy from behind in this manner for about three hours, fourteen minutes, and forty seven seconds, roughly speaking. The salt in the tears burned Lucy's anal passage, but didn't burn Weiss' urethra because her erection was already burning with intense social justice.

Lucy was still conscious when Weiss finally came because Weiss had made the deer faunus take many illegal amphetamines that she had acquired with her family connections.

"You are now my personal cum dumpster." Weiss stated matter of factly before dropping Lucy into the dumpster and rolling it away.

Some cops ran up and tried to stop her because they thought she had a human in the dumpster, but then decided they didn't care because it was just Lucy. Then they cared again because Weiss' penis was just flopping around in public, but she just threw all this money at them and they left.

After about three hours, sixteen minutes, and twenty two seconds of all this bullshit, Weiss really needed to pee, so she went inside From Dust Till Dawn and peed on the old shopkeeper and he almost died.

To not be continued


End file.
